


Alone time

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Alone time

After dinner, Gladio took Prompto’s hand and guided him a short distance from the tent where he had prepared a small area for them to lay down comfortably and enjoy each others company. It was far enough away for a bit of privacy but not far enough away that they were unable to hear Noct and Ignis if something happened.

“Are we going to sleep out here,” Prompto asked Gladio curiously as Gladio got comfortable on the pile of blankets.

Gladio shrugged and motioned for Prompto to join him. “We can if you want to and it’s nice enough out that we could but that’s not what this is for. I thought that it might be nice to have a bit of alone time for a while before we go to sleep especially since it’s our anniversary.”

Prompto smiled as he rested his head on Gladio’s warm chest, listening to the heartbeat of his boyfriend of one year. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Prompto spoke. “This was a nice idea.” Cuddling in the tent usually meant dealing with the prince gagging and joking about them being romantic saps and Ignis always threatened to cut off something if they fooled around in the tent with them around. Serious or not, they never tried fooling around in the tent unless Ignis and Noct were away for an extended period of time.

“I couldn’t exactly get you something nice like I wanted to and we couldn’t get a hotel room for the night so the least I could do was get you alone for a while,” Gladio said as he kissed the top of Prompto’s blonde head.

“You know you don’t have to ever get me anything. This here is perfect and all I would ever want,” Prompto said as he sat up to look at Gladio.

“I know but I like to get stuff for you because I want to,” Gladio told his boyfriend softly. 

Prompto smiled and got comfortable on Gladio’s chest once more. “You’re the best Gladdy.”

“Don’t ever forget that,” Gladio responded warmly as he let his hand run through Prom’s hair. 

“I won’t…I’m glad we’re together. Being with you makes me really happy. I never thought I could be this happy,” Prompto said quietly into Gladio’s chest.

Gladio smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Prompto’s body, hugging him tightly. “You make me pretty happy too Prom. I’m glad that you came into my life.” 

“Noct told me that you found me annoying when you first met me,” Prompto said looking up at Gladio who blushed. 

“I told him not to tell you that,” Gladio growled. 

Prompto laughed. “I’m glad you no longer find me annoying.” 

“I wouldn’t say that’s true exactly,” Gladio told Prompto who blushed. “You’re annoying in a good way though. I kind of hope that you will annoy me every day for the rest of our lives.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh? Well, I would like that too…But if that’s a marriage proposal, it’s not a very good one.”

Gladio chuckled at how red Prompto turned. “Oh trust me, you’ll know when I really do propose.” Before Prompto could say anything else on the subject, Gladio pulled him in for a soft loving kiss. “I love you Prom.”

“Love you too big guy,” Prompto responded as he settled back down beside Gladio unable to stop a yawn. They both had every intention of joining the others back in the tent after engaging in physical expressions of the love they felt for each other but they ended up falling asleep where they were.


End file.
